movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: Blue is Frustrated
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-02-Episode-018-Blue-Is-Frustrated?id=28999 Stephen • 5:19 AM (the episode begins) 8:11 AM Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We entered the book) Steve: Hi out there! It's me, Steve. Have you seen Blue, my puppy? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: There she is. Steve: Come on in. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We entered) Steve: Hi. Come on in. I'm so glad you're here. Because help is always needed to fix the picture. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: What's wrong with it? Why is it crocket? Steve: Yeah. It keeps wobbling. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Robert: Does that makes you frustrated? Steve: It always does. So it needs to get fixed. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We tried to fix it) (but found it not standing upright) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Psy: (snarls) This is really frustrating! Panda: Now it won't stay upright. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, When I get frustrated, I'll stop being frustrated, Then I take a deep breath and then I think. Emily: That's a good choice, Stephen. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Now just fix it gently. Andrew: Yeah. Careful. Not to break it. Mind you. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Steve fixed it) Griff: That's better. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Told you that'll work. Gnorm: Piece of cake. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blue came in) Natane: Hey, here comes Blue. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Lillian: Hey, Why's she frustrated? Stephenie: What's wrong with her? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anderson: Tell us Blue. Why do you feel frustrated? (Blue puts a pawprint on the screen) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anderson: Oh, Okay. Let's play that game to figure it out. Courage: Right. Let's do it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Ed: Remember, Blue's pawprint will be on the clues. Edd: And we know what to do about the pawprint. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eddy: Just clean it off. Johnny Bravo: Remember what Steve said about getting frustrated. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eddy: I know. (Tries to clean it off, But snarls) Edd: It's not working, is it? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Ed: It is. Cow: You need a spray cleaner. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Chicken: Remember, Stop, Breath and think. Weasel: Yep. That's the choice. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Eddy takes a deep breath) Baboon: That's it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Eddy uses a spray cleaner) Blossom: Piece of cake. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eddy: There it's gone now. Bubbles: Told you so. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Buttercup: Now what? Edd: Let's get Andrew's camera and Steve's camera. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Ed: On the double. Side Table Drawer: Here's your notebook, Steve, and your camera, Andrew. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Steve: Thanks. Andrew: Thank you. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stacey: Everyone ready? Ricky: We are. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: Let's do this. Pooh: We can't wait to start Blue's Clues. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We sing and dance) (to the song) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blue jumps to the screen) (and is gone) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rabbit: Now which way should we go? Piglet: Left. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We go left) (to find a clue) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Then we dropped a spoon) (onto the floor) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Darwin: Whoops. Gumball: We'd better pick it up. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: And actually, I see a clue. Eeyore: A clue?! Really?! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: On the fosset. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! I hope it's not scary. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Pooh: It isn't. Rabbit: And there it is. On the tap. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gumball: Now what? Darwin: We use Steve's notebook and Andrew's camera. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Andrew tries to take the picture but 'Take the picture' button is jammed) Andrew: Uh-oh. The button on my camera appears to be jammed. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Tries pressing it harder) (and ends up almost breaking it apart) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Andrew growls) Andrew: The button I'm trying to press is stuck! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Andrew, Stop, Breath and think. Andrew: Yes. That's the ticket. (obeys) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He press it hard and SNAPSHOT) Andrew: Well, what do you know? It's worked! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Steve pulls out his crayon and it went flying through the air and onto the floor) Steve: Whoops. I've dropped my crayon onto the floor. Must be more careful. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He picks it up and draws the clue) Steve: And that's our first clue. The tap. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Natane: Don't know why Blue's frustrated about the tap. Gnorm: Looks like we'll need more clues. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Mr. Salt: Guys. Eeyore: That sounds like Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. Tigger: Hi there. What's the matter? Mrs. Pepper: We need to make a cheese sandwich for our picnic. And look what's happened. Every time we make a sandwich, we do it the wrong way round. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They try to make it, But they still mess up as they snarled) Mr. Salt: See? This can't work at all. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: Look, When you're frustrated, Please stop. Anderson: And take a breath and think. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Slappy: Then think about it. Skippy: That's the ticket. Robert: First bread on bottom, Cheese in the middle and bread on top. Cuties: That should work! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Robert: My favorite cheese to put on my cheese sandwiches is Cheddar, Feta and Bluecheese. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Anderson: My Australian food is an Austrailian salad. Andrew: My favorite food is fish, chips, prawn crackers, and coke. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Cut it out you guys. You're making me hungry. Robert: Oh. Sorry. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Mr. Salt: Now our next thing is to wrap our celery with plastic and spread it with peanut butter. Fluffers: Wow! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They tried to spread the Peanut Butter on the celery when it's wrapped up in plastic, Then they snarled) Pop: Now what? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Mrs. Pepper: It's not working. Mom: Just calm down, take a breath, and think. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Mrs. Pepper and Mr. Salt: Okay. Serena: Now, let's see if you may figure it out. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Lillian: Spreading peanut butter on celery when it's wrapped up in plastic never works. So you need to remove the plastic and then spread it with peanut butter. Stephenie: Yeah. That's the ticket. And is also the way to do so. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (So Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper took the Twins' advice) (and followed it by obeying) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (And it worked) (perfectly) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Twins: See? Cuties: Piece of cake! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Mr. Salt: Thanks. Now we have one more thing to finish our picnic basket. Mrs. Pepper: The cups. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They try to put it in the basket) (but find all four stuck) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They snarled) (angrily) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Judy: What's wrong now? Mrs. Pepper: The cups can't go in together. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Mr. Salt: There's only room for one. Nick: Just remember what Steve said. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They stop, Breath and think) (for a moment) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stacey: Some are small. Ricky: And others are big. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Ren: Then big and small cups can stack. Stimpy: Good idea, Ren. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They stack them) (together) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stimpy: It worked. Ren: Piece of cake. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Mr. Salt: That's better. Mrs. Pepper: We've done it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Now it's all ready. Andrew Catsmith: Ready for Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper's picnic. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Andrina: Do you hear water running? Wonder Mouse Girl: Sounds like it's dripping. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Panda: Coming from outside. Fluffers: Let's go see it! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We head outside) (to see where the water is coming) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Shet: (gasps) Ενα στοιχείο. Tigger: Yikes! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rabbit: What did he say? Eeyore: We'd better translate it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Pooh: A clue? Piglet: Oh yes. A clue. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eeyore: It's on the water. Eds: Cool. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Cow: Now what? Chicken: Let's use Andrew's camera and Steve's notebook. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Andrew takes the picture, But when he looks at the photo, It was blank) Andrew: Whoops. (chuckles) Let's try it again. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Tries it again and another photo was blank, He growls) Andrew: Ugh! It's at it again! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anderson: Andrew, Remember what we said about frustration. Andrew: Okay. I understand that. No fear. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Skippy: Stop being frustrated, Then breath and think. Andrew: Yeah. That's the stuff. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He finally takes the picture) Andrew: That's more like it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Steve was about to draw it but his crayon breaks) Steve: Oops. Silly me. I've broken my crayon. No worries. We'll fix it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He use the half broken crayon and draws the clue) Steve: Never mind. We'll fix it soon. And there we have some drips of water. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Ren: Why does the tap and water has to do with Blue being frustrated? Stimpy: We'll need more clues. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime! Rabbit: Oh my! The mail is here! Let's go! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Berlioz: Wait for me! Wait for me! Marie: Me first! Me first! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They bump into each other) Toulouse: Watch where you're going! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We sing and dance) (to the song) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Mailbox came in kinda stuck) Stacey: What's the matter with you, Mailbox? Mailbox: I'm stuck and I can't break loose. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Ricky: Are your hengins rusty? Mailbox: No. Yes. I guess not. I guess so. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Ricky: I'll take that as a maybe. Stacey: Agreed. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Mailbox got unstuck) Pop: That's better. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Mom: How you feel now? Mailbox: Much better. Now here's your letter. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Opens up) Mailbox: Here you go. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Psy: Thanks. Mailbox: Welcome. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We open it up) (and see a film playing) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We watch) (the film play) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (It ends) (and stops) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Ryan: You know, I get frustrated with my zipper on my jacket too and they can be really frustrating. Tyler: Yeah. Sometimes. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blue ski-dooed into the picture) Ian: Did you see that?! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Alvin: Blue ski-dooed. Danny: Into the picture. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anderson: Here I come. (Jumps into the picture but bumps into it) Einstein: Watch it, Anderson. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stanz: Like this. Watch. (they say 'Blue Ski Doo, We Can Too') Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We ski-dooed into the picture) (too) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anderson: That's better. Rocky: Told you so. Girl Rabbit: Hi guys. I need some help, please. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We go to see) Pooh: A teeter-tooter. Piglet: Oh look. It's a female rabbit. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: We know that. Girl Rabbit: Some of us will sit over there and the rest of us will sit over here. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Lillian: We should put the same number of blocks on each side. Stephenie: Yeah. To explain how many blocks we each have. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We test it out by putting 1 block on each side) (to see if it goes well) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Girl Rabbit: Yay, It worked. Danny: Told you so. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We add 2 blocks on one side, Girl Rabbit added too much blocks on the other) Einstein: Oops. Too much. Try again. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Girl Rabbit: Oh no. It's not working now. That's so frustrating. Stanz: Let's split up the blocks by calming down, breathing in and out, and thinking. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tyler: You need to put 2 blocks on your side like we did. Ryan: Yep. That'll work. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Girl Rabbit puts 2 blocks on her side) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Ian: That's better. Alvin; Piece of cake. Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. Piece of cake. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Girl Rabbit: Yay! (She accident knocks over the teeter-tooter and the 2 blocks on the other side landed on her side which she got 4 blocks now) Oh! Oh no. Courage: Whoops. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Judy: Accident. Nick: These accidents can be dangerous. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Edd: Feeling frustrated again. Huh? Eddy: We'd fix it up. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Ed: Just stop, Breath and think. Blossom: That's what you'll do. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: Now we need to put 4 blocks on our side. Buttercup: Yeah. That'll do. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We put 4 blocks on our side) (which make the right way) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: Perfect. Slappy: Absolutely perfect. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Rocky stomps on the teeter-tooter and the blocks on the other side fell off and one block slide on our side. Then he laughs) Rocky: Oh, what a joke it is! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: Rocky Raccoon! Piglet: You've ruined it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Slappy whacks Rocky on the head 5 times with her purse): Hmph. Skippy: That'll teach you. Now let's fix this up. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) All: Stop, Breath and Think. Sandy: That'll work. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Girl Rabbit put 5 blocks on her side): Yay. We did it. Don't touch. Eeyore: We've done it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Emily: Well, That should do it. Panda: We'd better go back to find the clues. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Psy: Yeah, See you later Rabbit. Rabbit: Toodle a loo. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We ski dooed back to where we are and the picture goes crocket again) Piglet: What was that? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Tigger gasps): The picture's crocket again. Pooh: Oh bother. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bradley giggles) Eeyore: Let's fix it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We fixed it) (up at all once) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Weasel: My hands are dirty. Baboon: So are mine. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: Let's wash them. Cow: On the double. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We wash up) (by cleaning ourselves up) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stacey: Hey, A clue. Ricky: On a toothbrush. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Griff: Time for the camera and notebook. Andrew: Yep. That'll do the trick. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Andrew takes the picture) Andrew: That's better. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Steve draws it) Steve: And there we have a toothbrush. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Daggett: That's all three. Norbert: Now for our thinking chair. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We head to it, Then BOOM! when Andrina covered her eyes then peeked) Andrina: Whoops. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anderson: Everyone okay? Fluffers: We guess so. Cuties: Yeah. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Twins: Let's think. Daggett: What would Blue want with a toothbrush, water, and a sink? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Norbert: Wanted to brush her teeth? Courage: Yes. That's it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Johnny Bravo: Could be that she can't reach it. Pop: She needs a chair. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stacey: Wait, That's the answer! Blue can't reach her toothbrush because she's frustrated! Ricky: Of course! We've just figured out Blue's Clues! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We dance and sing) (and do the monkey) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (with Johnny Bravo) (as the song ends) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Blue, Is that why you're frustrated? (Blue nods) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We head to the bathroom) (to help Blue with a stool that she needs) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Here you go. Andrew Catsmith: That's better. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Mr. Salt: Hi. Robert: It's Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. We helped them with their picnic. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Girl Rabbit: How you do, Guys? Griff: Oh look. It's Rabbit Girl that we helped to build up the blocks. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Girl Rabbit: Remember to calm down, Take deep breaths and think. Wonder Mouse Girl: Yes, of course. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blue grabs her toothbrush) (and hops onto the stool) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: You got it. Andrew: Yep. Well done. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anderson: This is really a crowd. Andrew: Everybody, gather round and say 'Cheese.' Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rizo: Did somebody say 'Cheese'? (a photo gets taken) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rizo: Oh well. (Leaves) (as the episode ends) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We sing and dance) (to the song) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Credits plays) (and stops) 2 mins Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues